


Painting a Masterpiece

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adult fun, Bikini - Freeform, F/M, Speedo, long weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Ziva and Tony have a long weekend to themselves at Gibbs' cabin; no kids, no pets, nobody else around. Their fun includes Ziva's bikini, Tony's Speedo and some surprises. TIVA all the way and TIVA smut. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	Painting a Masterpiece

Painting A Masterpiece

_June 2029: Tony and Ziva have a long weekend by themselves._

"We'll see you in three days; be good for Grandpa," Tony hugged each of the five kids before he and Ziva left for a weekend getaway. He petted each of the dogs and scratched Callie behind the ears as she rubbed on his legs. Gibbs was staying at the DiNozzo house with the kids for the parents' long weekend. Tony had taken Friday and Monday off so that he and Ziva could leave on Friday morning and have the remainder of Friday, the weekend, and part of Monday together before they came home.

Ziva hugged each of the five, "Remember to be good for Grandpa; thanks, Abba for watching the kids and pets for us." Asher leaned on Ziva as she rubbed his head, "You be a good dog for Grandpa." Ziva was looking forward to the long weekend with just her and Tony. It was only their second weekend getaway since they had been married and all of the kids came along. The first had been to the Poconos for Valentines' weekend in 2026. They had also had a two week trip in the summer of 2027 with just the two of them.

Tony held the door for Ziva and once outside he interlaced their hands. He pulled Ziva to him and fused his lips on hers. "Ani ohev otcha, Zi. I'm looking forward to our weekend together."

"Mmm," Ziva purred into his kiss. "I am as well. Ani ohevet otach, Tony." He opened the truck door for her and grinned as she whispered to him, "I brought my bikini."

What they had not told anyone, other than Gibbs, was that they were going to the cabin for the weekend, away from everything. Neither one wanted to be around a lot of other people, they both just wanted to be together alone. With five children, two dogs and four cats in the house, they sometimes felt that no matter where they were in the house, they were never truly alone with just the two of them. Both were looking forward to no responsibilities for any other being for the long weekend.

When the couple arrived at the last town before the road to the cabin, they stopped at the grocery store to purchase food for the weekend, including a few splurge items. Tony added a package of two ribeye steaks to the cart. They had brought some wine and other beverages and nonperishable food from home. Ziva ordered two lobster tails at the seafood counter. Groceries were loaded in the back seat of the truck and they headed out of town towards the road up to the cabin.

When Tony turned on to the gravel road, there were two bald eagles sitting in the trees. He stopped and Ziva took several pictures of the magnificent birds. She hoped they would see more of the eagles, especially near the pond, over the weekend. One of the things all of the family enjoyed about the cabin was the variety of wildlife that was in the area. They had seen deer, raccoons, foxes, eagles, hawks, bears, rabbits, and many types of snakes over the years, as well as all sorts of songbirds and water birds.

Tony parked the truck near the front porch so they could carry the groceries and their duffle bags inside easily. The food was put up and they put their bags in the master bedroom. They had eaten lunch on the way from home to the cabin. Since it was around 1330, Tony suggested they get something to drink and relax on the porch. Ziva put some ice into two large glasses and poured them each some lemonade. Tony took his glass and then Ziva's hand and led her to the swing on the porch. They put their glasses on the side tables, and Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva, pulling her to him. She placed her lips on his and leaned into the kiss. They broke for air, and Tony suggested that they get into less clothing. Ziva smiled, "I think a bikini might be in the near future!"

"I like that idea," Tony grinned at his wife. "I might find my Speedo in my bag…"

Ziva grinned back at Tony, "Last one to change has to cook dinner!" They ran to the bedroom and began shedding clothes, getting distracted by the skin becoming more visible. Tony was down to just his boxers and Ziva in her bra and panties when he stepped close to her and pulled her to him.

He unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms, placing kisses on her neck and down her chest to her breasts. Ziva threaded her hands into Tony's hair and moaned with pleasure as he kissed downward. He reached the waistband of her panties and slid a finger under the elastic, still kissing Ziva's body. She moaned with each touch and kiss, her fingers playing in Tony's hair. He slowly pulled her panties down her hips, kissing each inch of skin as it became exposed.

He slid his hand between her legs and gently teased her sensitive parts, still kissing her skin as he moved the panties to her ankles with his other hand. Ziva felt fire with every touch, her body yearning for his hands and mouth on her. Tony stood up, his hand still teasing her sensitive parts, and the entrance to her core. She slid her hands to his hips and teased at the waistband of his boxers. She slowly pushed the fabric down his legs, and allowing the underwear to fall to his ankles. Tony stepped out of the boxers and guided Ziva back onto the bed. He eased her onto her back and began kissing her body, licking her nipples and teasing them into hard buds. His hand played between her legs, slowly stroking and arousing her.

Ziva moaned in pleasure, opening her legs to allow Tony better access to her sensitive parts. He moved his mouth down her belly and kissed over her navel and down to her sensitive parts. He licked and sucked, driving her to moan and writhe under his touch. His fingers entered her core arousing her further. "Oh, Tony, oh, yes…"

With his mouth and fingers, he worked her to climax. She gasped and her core tightened around his fingers as she orgasmed. Tony moved back up to kiss Ziva and she pulled him to her, wrapping her legs around his hips. She raised her hips so he could enter her, and ground into him. He stroked slowly at first, building her arousal again. He paused deep inside her several times, feeling her core pulsing around him. Ziva started moving and grinding under him and Tony started thrusting deeper and harder, building to his own release. She screamed his name and her core rippled around his member as she came hard. He thrust again and his own release hit hard, his seed spilling inside her core. "Oh, god, Zi…"

Tony moved alongside Ziva, his breathing ragged and heart racing. Ziva turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him between breaths, feeling his heart pounding with her own. "Ani ohevet otcha, Tony. I could stay this way all day with you."

"Ani ohev otach, Ziva. No reason we can't stay naked and in bed if we want." Tony kissed her lips, and threaded his fingers into her hair. "Or naked and anywhere in the cabin or outside if we want to do so…"

The couple cuddled together for a bit and then Ziva suggested that they do what they had come into the room to do; put on her bikini and his Speedo. Ziva eyed Tony's swimsuit, liking what she saw. She would have the suit off him again within a few hours, knowing that he would have her bikini off her body as well. Ziva smiled to herself, knowing the surprise she had in her bag.

Tony eyed Ziva in her bikini, openly ogling her body. She was and would always be beautiful and sexy to him. He vowed to have her naked again within a few hours, and smiled to himself, knowing the surprise he had packed in his bag.

The pair moved back out to the porch, Ziva with a book and Tony with his tablet. She read while he watched a movie, reaching over and touching each other when one or the other felt the need. Several times, Tony paused the movie and leaned over and kissed Ziva. At the end of the movie, he noticed she was near the end of a chapter in her book. He took the book from her hand, placing her bookmark between the pages. He pulled her to her feet and drew her to him.

"I have a surprise for you in my bag," he said between kisses. "Come let me show you." He led her to the bedroom and had her sit on the bed. Then he picked up his duffle bag and pulled out the brown paper bag from inside. He told Ziva to close her eyes and placed the bag in her lap.

She opened her eyes and peeked into the bag, and started laughing. Tony gave her a quizzical look as she moved to her duffle bag and handed him the brown paper bag she took out. He looked inside and started laughing as well.

"What flavors are yours?" Tony went on, "I got strawberry red, banana yellow, blueberry blue, and watermelon green."

"Dark chocolate, milk chocolate and white chocolate," Ziva answered as both pulled the edible body paint kits out of the bags. "This has the potential to be very fun, you know!" Just the thought of him licking the paints off her body had her aroused.

"Oh yes it does!" Tony pulled Ziva to him and fused his lips on hers. His stomach growled and Ziva laughed.

"Perhaps we should get dinner first?" she suggested, and led him to the kitchen. They planned to make the ribeye steaks and baked potatoes for dinner, so Ziva took the steaks out of the refrigerator as Tony took the two large potatoes out of the pantry. As they prepared the food, Tony deliberately got in Ziva's way so he could give her kisses. She laughed at him and returned each kiss, teasing him with her body.

Once dinner was ready, the couple sat side by side at the table. Tony swiped a piece of meat off Ziva's plate and held out his fork for her to take the bite. She laughed and took the food into her mouth. Once she had swallowed, she leaned over to Tony and kissed him. He grinned at her, "Bites of food for kisses? I like this idea!"

The meal finished and the kitchen cleaned up, the couple moved out to the porch with the rest of the wine. Tony pulled Ziva alongside him on the swing. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They finished the wine and watched the sun set. When the darkness started falling, the temperature dropped, and Ziva suggested that they go inside.

As they were walking in the door, Tony playfully grabbed the neck ties on Ziva's bikini top. He undid the bow and then undid the tie around her torso. He let the top fall to the floor, pulling her to him. She pressed her body to his, feeling his growing arousal against her. As she fused her lips on his, Tony pulled at the ties on her bikini bottom, again letting the clothing drop to the floor. Ziva ran her hands down Tony's sides and teased at the waistband of his Speedo, slowing sliding it down over his erection and then over his hips. She let it drop to the floor and he stepped out of it as she led him to the bedroom.

As Tony opened the packages with the body paints, Ziva threw the covers back on the bed, making sure the top sheet and fitted sheet covered the surfaces. He placed the opened jars of body paint on the nightstand and the three brushes alongside the jars of colors. Ziva grabbed some red and some yellow and mixed the two on the palm of her hand to make orange. She grinned at Tony and placed her hand around his erection and painted his shaft orange. He watched her, intrigued, as she dipped her fingers in the dark chocolate flavor paint. She painted stripes over the orange, "Easy, tiger, we have a lot of body surfaces left to paint!"

Tony grinned and dipped his fingers in the red paint. He drew flower petals around each of Ziva's nipples and then dabbed some of the yellow right on her nipples for the centers of the flowers. Finally, he took some of the green and made stems for the flowers that met near her navel. He drew a few leaves on the stems as well.

Ziva mixed some of the yellow with the white chocolate and painted around one of Tony's nipples to look like a sun or moon. When she mixed the dark chocolate and the blue, and then painted across his chest, he realized she was painting a moonlit sky. With her pinky, she placed dabs of yellow and white for stars in the sky. "This is fun, Tony and we have not even started to lick it off!"

Tony grabbed the blue and the white chocolate and made a passable waterfall on Ziva's abdomen, using her navel as the top of the waterfall. He used the milk chocolate and the white to make the spray and some rocks near the bottom of the waterfall and just above her sensitive parts. He would have some major fun licking paint off there…

Both put hearts of several colors on each other's necks and cheeks. Tony also put two small red hearts near the spots by Ziva's ears that he knew were two of her arousal spots and she moaned her approval. He painted more flowers on her inner thighs as she put flowers on the two spots on his wrists that were trigger points for him.

Tony stepped back to look at Ziva, "I think I have painted a masterpiece!" He grinned at her and picked up his phone to take pictures of her body with the paint. She posed for him, and got more provocative with each picture. "Tease me, please me…" He grinned at her again.

Ziva then took pictures of Tony's body with her phone camera. She put her phone down and pushed him onto the bed. Her tongue circled his nipples, licking and teasing. "Why have we not done this before?" she asked as she kissed his neck and licked off some of the hearts.

"I don't know… "Tony flipped them over and started with the spot behind Ziva's left ear. As she moaned with pleasure, he moved down her neck and to her nipples, kissing, licking and sucking the paint off her body.

They alternated licking paint off each other until just the waterfall was left on Ziva and the tiger stripes on Tony. Ziva began licking the orange and dark chocolate stripes off Tony's erection. He moaned as she licked and took him into her mouth. "Oh, god, Zi that feels so good…" She wrapped her fingers around his base for more control. She finished by circling her tongue around the head and over the slit in the head to his moans of pleasure. Tony pulled her to him, fusing his lips on hers before flipping them over one last time.

He started at her navel and licked, kissed and sucked his way down between her legs. She moaned and writhed under him, opening her legs wider so he could access her sensitive parts. He teased her with his tongue and fingers, slowly entering her core with one, then two fingers. He worked her to release and as she clenched around his fingers, she moaned his name, "Oh, To-ny, oh…"

He moved up to kiss her and slowly pressed his erection into her core. She moaned into the kiss and moved her hips under him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground into him as he thrust his hips, his motions and hers in synch. Each built to release and when Ziva took a deep breath and orgasmed, he felt his own release hit hard. Hearts pounding, breaths coming in gasps, the couple moved side by side and kissed between breaths and stoked each other's faces. They spoke volumes with their eyes, no words needed. Sated, they drifted to sleep wrapped together in a tangle of limbs.

About two hours later, Tony woke to Ziva spooned with him. He noticed the heart he had painted by her right ear and licked it off her skin. Ziva moaned and pressed against him. He used his fingers to tease her nipples, causing her to moan in pleasure again. "Let's go get in the shower," he whispered in her ear. She purred in response, and turned to face him. After a few kisses and some procrastinating, they got up from the bed. Ziva put the lids on all of the paint jars as Tony ran the water in the shower to get it warm.

In the shower, each used hands to wash the remnants of the paint off the other and to build the arousal of the other. Tony washed Ziva's hair, massaging her scalp and playing with her curls. She in turn washed his hair and after she rinsed out the shampoo, he drew her to him. They fused lips and Tony pressed Ziva's back to the shower wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her core. The pair ground together, building to release. Ziva moaned into Tony's kiss as her core pulsed around him. He thrust deep and they hit release, coming hard.

They shared more kisses as their rapidly beating hearts began to slow and breaths went from gasps to calm. The couple rinsed from their lovemaking and Tony shut the water off as Ziva grabbed towels. Tony took a towel and began drying Ziva's body as she wrapped her hair in a second towel and then took the third towel to his body. Ziva dried her hair and handed Tony her hairbrush. He brushed her curls, something he loved to do, as she relished his touch. They finished their bedtime routine and lay back between the sheets cuddled together.

"Laila tov, Ziva," Tony kissed her several times. "Ani ohev otcha."

"Ani ohevet otach, Tony," Ziva returned the kisses. "Laila tov."

~TIVA~

The couple awoke spooned together about 0830, the latest they had slept in in a long time. Tony pulled Ziva to him, kissing her neck and nuzzling into her hair. He loosened his hold on her as she turned to face him, fusing her lips on his. She pressed against his body feeling his growing arousal against her abdomen. She flipped them so that she was on top, and guided Tony's hand to her sensitive areas as she lowered herself onto him.

They moved in synch as he thrust into her, building to their releases. Ziva arched her back and moaned her release, "Oh, To – ny, oh, yesss..." He felt her core convulse around him, driving deep into her as he spilled his seed inside her. "Oh, Zi – va…"

After cuddling for a bit, Ziva mentioned getting something to eat and Tony's stomach rumbled as if on cue. They both laughed and headed to the kitchen, deciding to make a farmers' omelet. Tony chopped vegetables as Ziva cooked turkey bacon and sausage to add to the eggs. They put all of the chopped veggies and meats into a cast iron skillet and Ziva poured the egg mixture over all. She put the pan in the oven to cook, while Tony set out plates and utensils. Ziva poured them each a glass of orange juice and they waited for the omelet to cook. When it was ready, Ziva served them each from the skillet and Tony suggested that they take the food out to the porch to enjoy the beautiful sunny day.

After finishing the meal, they cleaned up in the kitchen and Ziva put on her bikini and took her book to the porch to read. Tony put on his Speedo, took his tablet off the charger, and watched a movie while Ziva read. At the end of the movie, Tony made note that Ziva was still reading, picked up their nearly empty glasses and went inside. He refilled their beverages, and took the newly filled glasses back outside. He went inside again, to the bedroom and carried the body paint kits out to the porch, placing them on the table without saying a word. He placed several towels on one of the empty chairs.

Ziva looked at him and smiled and went back to reading for a few minutes. She picked up her bookmark and placed it between the pages, closing the book. "I have finished that chapter," she looked at Tony and grinned. "Even though you tried and succeeded to distract me; now, what plans do you have in mind, Mr. DiNozzo?'

He grinned back at her, "No clothes, more painting, more…" He pulled at the strings on her bikini top and let it fall to the porch floor. She pulled him to her and fused her lips to his, running her hands down his torso and sliding a finger from each hand under the elastic waistband of the Speedo. She pressed her body to his, feeling his breathing quicken as she put her whole hand down the front of the Speedo.

In response, he untied her bikini bottom strings and moved his hand between her legs, teasing her sensitive parts. She pushed his Speedo down, letting it puddle at his feet. He picked up the milk and white chocolate paints and started painting a beach scene on her torso. Each place he touched her felt like fires on her skin; she delighted in the sensations. He finished the sand part of the scene and motioned for her to start painting him.

Ziva decided to continue the beach theme, painting a blue, green, and white ocean on Tony's abdomen. She added blue and white skies above the water and then stepped back for Tony to continue his picture on her. They continued taking turns painting the other. When Ziva was painting Tony's erection, she smirked, and would not tell him what she had painted. All he could see was alternating blue and red on the head, but he knew she had painted the underside.

When they had finished painting, Tony picked up his phone and took several pictures of his wife's body. He showed her the beach scene, and she was genuinely impressed with his art work. When it was his turn, she snapped several pictures, caressing his member to get him at attention first. When she showed him her pictures, he grinned at her. She had painted his member to look like a beach umbrella!

Neither one had noticed the clouds moving in to block the sunshine; they had been so engrossed in their masterpiece creation to pay any attention to the weather. The sound of falling rain caused them both to look into the yard. Tony kissed Ziva and licked some of the paint off her breasts, then pulled her to the yard. At first she protested, but when she felt that the rain was warm and noticed the rain on the paints creating some really cool patterns, she relented. She grabbed her phone and Tony's and both took pictures of the newly changed paintings.

Tony took her phone from her hand and placed both phones back on the table on the porch as the rain came down a bit harder. He started licking the paint that was running on her torso, causing her to moan in pleasure. She in turn licked paint from his body. They laughed and licked paint, arousing themselves and each other. Tony grabbed two of the towels from the porch chair and laid them on the top of the picnic table in the yard, making sure one of the towels hung over the edge of the table. He sat Ziva on the table and helped her lie back and proceeded to lick the paints off her lower abdomen and sensitive areas.

Ziva moaned and writhed with pleasure, increasing her husband's arousal as well. She sat up and wrapped her legs around him, as he drove into her core. Neither noticed nor cared that the rain was now pouring down and both were soaked along with the towels. They were too focused on their rising arousal and building release to care. Ziva's core rippled around Tony and he drove deeply as they both climaxed. "Oh, god, Tony…"

"Wow, Zi..." He kissed her, water dripping down both of their faces and bodies, still buried deep inside her. A clap of thunder sent them both running for the porch.

~TIVA~

The rain continued for the rest of the day, but the couple didn't care. They grilled the lobster tails for dinner and enjoyed each other's company. After dinner, once the kitchen was cleaned up, Tony grinned mischievously at Ziva. She gave him a questioning look.

"Let's go rest up a bit, Zi, because starting at midnight, I am going to try to break our old record for how many times we can make love in a day." He waggled his eyebrows at her and openly ogled her body.

"You plan to beat eight times?" Ziva gave him a seductive look.

"I'm going to try my best!"

"I like this plan!"

The couple went and lay on the bed, cuddling together. Tony set the alarm for midnight and they drifted to sleep. A few minutes before midnight, Tony woke up to Ziva spooned into him. He pulled her to him, pressing his growing arousal to her buttocks. She purred against him, and pressed back into him. Tony slid his hand to her sensitive areas as the alarm sounded, "Damn, hold that thought a second, Ziva." He reached behind him and shut the alarm off. He rolled back into Ziva and continued his teasing with his fingers, nuzzling Ziva's neck and placing gentle kisses.

She rolled to face her lover, fusing her lips on his. He rolled onto his back, placing Ziva on top. His fingers danced over her sensitive parts as she guided him into her core. They ground together, moving in synch and building to climax. Ziva's core pulsed around him as she climaxed and Tony thrust deeply, going over the edge himself. He pulled her to him, kissing her over and over as they rolled to their sides facing each other. "One…"

By lunchtime, the couple had made love in each of the two smaller bedrooms and the living room area. They prepared a salad for lunch and took the bowl with two forks to the table, sitting side by side. Sometimes they fed each other and also took their own bites. As they finished the food, Ziva snaked her hand into Tony's lap. "I have you right where I want you," she smirked at him as she stroked him.

"Oh, Zi, that feels so good," Tony loved the feel of her hands on him. He moved his hand to tease her sensitive areas. Ziva straddled his lap and guided him into her core. As the pair began grinding together, they locked lips into kisses, exploring each other's mouths with tongues. As they reached climax, Ziva murmured into a kiss, "Five…"

The pair cleaned up the remnants of lunch and moved out to the porch, Ziva with her book and Tony with his tablet to watch a movie. Near the end of the movie, Tony noticed that Ziva had put her book on the table. He turned to watch her and realized that she was teasing her sensitive parts with her hand. "Oh, my gosh, Zi, that is so hot," Tony could not resist stroking himself.

She smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer. "I want you, NOW." Tony placed one of the cushions from a lounge chair on the porch floor. He picked Ziva up from the chair and gently lowered her to the cushion. He eased her back to lie on the cushion and positioned himself over her. She raised her hips and he entered her core. "Oh, yes, Tony, yes…"

Tony stroked into her, pausing deep inside her after each stroke. Each savored the sensations of their joined bodies, adding to their arousal. Ziva moved her hips as Tony drove into her hard, fast and deep. They climaxed moaning into kisses. After a few minutes to allow their breathing to slow, Tony helped Ziva to her feet and placed the cushion back on the lounge chair. He sat down and motioned to Ziva to sit between his legs, resting her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Ziva purred into the embrace, "Ani ohevet otcha, Tony."

"Ani ohev otach, Zi."

They dozed off snuggled together for about two hours. Tony awoke first and let his hand drift down to Ziva's sensitive areas. She awoke to his hands playing with her and arousing her. She purred and sat up slowly, turning to face her lover. "Lie down, Tony," she positioned herself over his erection and guided him into her. They made love yet another time.

Tony pulled Ziva to him and she rested her head on his chest, their bodies still connected. Again they dozed off for another hour and one half or so, awaking as Tony's member began hardening inside Ziva's core. Again they built to release, and cuddled together after. Tony's stomach growled and Ziva suggested that they make some dinner.

The pair went into the kitchen to prepare a meal. Ziva cut up the chicken breasts as Tony cut onions, garlic, and mushrooms to sauté with the chicken. He diced tomatoes and shredded baby spinach leaves for garnish as Ziva stirred the mix in the pan. Tony then put pasta in the boiling water and rinsed the knives and cutting boards. He drained the cooked pasta and added it to the chicken, vegetables and sauce in the pan, as Ziva mixed it all together. She turned to get pasta bowls and noticed a piece of onion skin on the floor.

She bent over to pick it up and Tony ogled her from behind. He quickly turned off the stove and put a cover on the pan of food. He moved up behind Ziva and placed his erection between her legs. She moaned in pleasure and braced her hands on one of the kitchen stools. She spread her legs as Tony took her from behind, snaking his hand around her waist to play and tease in her sensitive areas. He felt her breathing quicken and then her core clenched around him as she climaxed. He drove in deep and his release came hard. She stood up and leaned back into her husband, feeling his arms around her and his heart beating against her back. They came down from their high and moved to serve dinner.

"That's nine," Tony whispered in Ziva's ear as she spooned food into pasta bowls for each of them. "And, we still have plenty of hours left…"

She kissed him and put the bowls on the table as he reached for the wine to pour them each a glass.

After dinner, they sat snuggled together on the porch swing, listening to the sounds of the approaching twilight. Tony asked Ziva to stand up and he led her into the house. He took the top sheet off the bed and one of the pillows and handed them to her. He grabbed the last of the body paints and led her out to the lawn in front of the cabin. He took the blanket from the back seat of his truck and spread it on the ground and had Ziva help him place the sheet over the blanket. She laid the pillow on the sheet as Tony opened the containers of paint.

They sat next to each other sharing kisses until Ziva eased Tony on to his back and picked up a jar of paint. She placed a variety of colors on his torso, occasionally licking a spot off and redoing it. Tony took a turn with Ziva's body and they quickly used the remaining paints to make random designs on each other. Kisses became more and they licked and teased each other's bodies as their arousal again built. Tony rolled Ziva to her back and entered her core as she wrapped her legs around him. They built to release as the sky darkened above them.

Afterwards, they lay wrapped together and watched the stars appear overhead. They shared tender kisses and caresses as they drifted to sleep under the stars. About two hours later, the couple awoke in a tangle of limbs, pressed together for warmth in the cooling darkness. Ziva pressed her hips into Tony's creating the familiar fire between them. She flipped him on his back as she guided his hand to her sensitive areas and lowered her core onto his erection. After climax, they gathered up the blanket, pillow, and sheet and the empty paint containers and headed inside. Tony noticed the clock in the kitchen; 2353.

They headed to the shower and after a quick rinse, settled into the bed, Tony's arm around Ziva and her head on his chest over his heart. "Eleven, Zi, eleven…" he whispered as his fingers played in her curls.

Ziva raised her head and smiled at her soulmate, "It was worth the wow!"

~TIVA~

The pair slept until almost 1000 on Monday morning. After a breakfast of pancakes and strawberries, they moved back to the bedroom to start packing up for the trip home. Ziva stripped their sheets off the bed and put Gibbs' sheets back on. Tony watched her and as she bent over to tuck in a corner, he ran his hand over her ass and then between her legs. "Finish up here and I will get the shower ready… "

In the shower, they took turns washing each other's bodies and then moved together as Tony pulled Ziva's legs around his waist and entered her core. "I will never tire of making love to you, Ziva. I will want you for the rest of my life…"

Ziva hummed into his kisses, "We fit so well together, my love…" They ground together, reaching climax about the same time, sharing breaths into kisses and savoring the fusing of their bodies into one. After a final rinse off, the pair dried each other off, and Tony brushed Ziva's hair. They dressed for the trip home and packed the truck. As they prepared to leave for home, Ziva took Tony's hand in hers, "We need to do this more often; I have really enjoyed our time together this weekend, Tony." He nodded his agreement, pulling her to him and fusing his lips on hers for one last kiss before they headed home.


End file.
